Percy Jackson and the daughter of Poseidon
by Gurl in the mirror
Summary: Annabeth is leaving for collage and Percy thinks his life is ending yet its just getting started when he finds out he has a sister and has to help her on her quest to the underworld yet Percy doesn't know why they must travel there and begins to question his sister. NOTE *This is a multiple chapter story* disclaimer i do not own Percy Jackson
1. Chapter your leaving me?

Chapter 1.

 **What about us?**

 **This is my first story ever so plz give me feedback and don't be too harsh.**

I was in the middle of combat practice when Annabeth came running up to me shouting," PERCY PERCY YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED" by now she was practically screaming in my ear alright alright can you stop shouting and just tell me what happened "oops sorry yeah, it's just that I got so excited and-" its ok just tell me the big news, " I got excepted into my dream collage- WHAT, NO WAY THAT'S AMAZING, " Percy calm down", sorry I just got a little excited that's all. " they offer everything from architectural studies to programming it starts next week and it's in San Francisco so I can stay with my dad and-", wait it starts next week but what about camp half-blood… what about us. "Percy well still be able to see each other just not all the time, I know this will take time getting used to but Percy this is my dream collage were talking about you want me to go right?", yeah of course I do but it just seems to soon, I look at the clock its lunch time, I say. "Let's talk about this later right now let's just go eat", you go ahead I'm not that hungry, with that I walk back to my cabin.

I spend the time thinking about Annabeth and all the things we've done I can't imagine not seeing her for so long as it is I can't stand not seeing her till the weekend I don't know if I can handle 4 years apart from her. My mind drifts of to somewhere else because I barley hear the knocks on the door come in, I say. Percy we need to talk I'm just asking that you hear me out, look I brought you food. This was going to be a long conversation since she also brought blue cookies, ok fine let's talk.

"Percy listen I know this is going to be difficult but were a power couple nothing can stop us, I can't believe I just said that'' well there is a first time for everything right, "yeah… right, look I already made a schedule we'll be able to see each other on the 3rd weekend on every month- WHAT ONCE EVERY MONTH THAT'S CRAZY THAT'S MAD THAT'S insane, I don't want you to go I mumble, "what was that I can't hear you" I don't want you to go "I still can't hear you- I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO OKAY ANNABETH I DON'T KNOW WHAT… What I'll do without you. "Percy I don't understand you don't want me to go to my dream collage", no it's not that I don't want you to go I don't want you to leave me.

"Percy I, I didn't realize that -look I know I shouldn't be so selfish but sometimes I just can't help it "Percy no you're not being selfish I just dumped all of this on you and I expected you just to be happy with it and not question anything at all", no Annabeth it's my fault-"no its mine", look at us we can't even apologize to each other, "heheh your right, let's just agree to talk to each other whenever we have a problem, deal?", Deal.

 **Alright that was chapter one please tell me what you think, oh btw the real stuff starts in the next chapter***


	2. I have a what?

Chapter 2.

 **I have a what!?**

 **Ok so this is chapter 2 plz tell me if you peeps out there like it**

The next morning I quickly got out of bed and pulled over my camp half-blood t-shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans, I was determined to spend every moment I had with Annabeth until she left. I hadn't even realized how early it was until I noticed the dull gray color of the sky, Annabeth always liked it like this it thought. I decided not to wake Annabeth up but to take a picture of the whole camp I knew phones weren't allowed so I had to grab one of Chiron's Polaroid cameras without him noticing which was easy since he was snoring away. I quickly snapped photo of the cabins with the beautiful dull gray sun rise, I could see why Annabeth likes it so much-CRASHHH, what the-CRASH.

I ran to Thalia's pine not caring what I faced, "help, help the skeletons are chasing me HELP!", what, it was a girls voice someone I never heard before as I got closer to the pine I saw a girl about 13 running with big cuts through her jacket and jeans there was also a big gash on her forearm, I quickly uncapped my ballpoint pen which transformed into riptide. "Please someone help me", don't worry your safe now quick u see that big house run over there and wake up the man in the wheelchair ok? "Ok", I kept looking back until I knew she ran into the big house. As I waited for an army of skeletons to arrive only 3 came I easily sliced through them wondering how 3 skeletons did all that damage to one demigod, I was wondering this until I arrived to the big house.

I arrived at the big house to find the girl sound asleep on the couch and Chiron watching her, um hello how is she asleep "Well Percy you can do a lot with sleeping powder and water, before I gave her the water she said her was Alysia name was she was running from these skeletons she saw a couple camping she ran to them telling them her story but they just thought it was a prank that is when she spotted half-blood hill and came running to us do you know what this means Percy", it means that she has no idea she's a demigod "correct, that is when I decided to give her the water because from now on her life has changed", I think I'll go see Annabeth but thank you for the information Chiron, oh and I took your polaroid camera "no problem my boy".

Instead of going to see Annabeth go to my cabin thinking about all the things Chiron has said, I feel bad for her I mean I know what it's like to wake up in a whole new world, I just hope she takes it better that I did. I must have fallen asleep because Chiron runs into my cabin saying Alysia is awake and you better come quick. I quickly run outside and I see a crowd around someone then I realize its Alysia in new camp half-blood clothes then I notice a symbol I knew all too well hovering over Alysia's head a trident, she's a daughter of Poseidon or better yet my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Alysia's POV**

I was just having a normal day like any other, I was in the forest taking pictures of birds and I was just about to snap a photo of an eastern blue bird when out of nowhere I see about three boys dressed in white caring plastic swords running towards me I just figured they were LARPING or something so I didn't pay much attention to them but when I looked back to snap the photo the bird was gone, I decided to give those punks a piece of my mind they should've known better than to mess with my photo. I waited for them to come closer and they did but when they were about 3 to 4 feet away I realized they had actual real life dangerous swords and they weren't wearing white, but they were white and it looked like they were just made out of all bones, I knew that couldn't be the case but the closer they got the clearer I could see. That's when I decided to run, I didn't know what kind of sick prank this was but there was no way I was going to be their next victim.

Considering that I was in swim and track I was pretty sure I could outrun them, but little did I know I was wrong, they were only getting faster and faster, sprinting easily over the trees and rocks like they knew the first like the back or their hand- err- bone. I decided to take a quick glance behind me but I immediately regretted it, they were slashing their swords back and forth one nearly hitting me, the next time I wasn't so lucky one of them swiped their sword across my jacket on my forearm, pain hit me almost as quickly as the blade touched me, I cried out in agony slowly realizing there was a couple camping - I ran to them shouting out that the skeleton people were after me they probably thought I was a run away or something because they quickly ran into their r. v and stayed there.

That's when I spotted a camp not too far from me and I suddenly got a burst of energy I did not knew I had. I ran - no I jumped strait through the entrance and started screaming for help, that's when I saw a teenage boy wearing an orange t-shirt caring a camera a 1986 BL edition, even from afar I noticed he had sparkling sea colored eyes I thought to myself why couldn't I get eyes like that instead I got boring hazel orange-ish eyes. He ran towards me telling me to get to the big house and wake up the man in the wheel chair- I did as he said but the man wasn't in the wheel chair but it was beside him and to my surprise he was half pony I immediately shouted man pony he then corrected me and told me to tell him what happened.

I spilled my whole heart out to him by then I was extremely tired and disoriented I thought all of this was a dream and my subconscious created this man pony probably because as a kid I loved my little pony. He then got up all hooves and all and grabbed me a glass of water with some sort of food flavoring packet I took it from his/her hand [I did not want to ask if you're a boy pony or girl it just seemed weird] and I gulped the water down my throat and I instantly felt tired and collapsed right on Mr. Pony's floor.

 **Then everything was dark**


End file.
